Human Sacrifice
by Mikuu Hoshina
Summary: What if all that you believed in was a farce? What would you do? Who will you trust? Where will you run? You suddently believe that there is no hope, but at the end of the hoplesness there is light. There is hope. Will you dare to move on?


**Ta-Da! I edited this chapter to a new and better one, y'know getting rid of unecesary words and such :) Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hanshin Republic  Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><em>When you have no memories of the past and you have no idea what happened to you...<em>

_Is that a good or a bad thing?_

_Will you accept the memory loss? Or will you fight to find out your past?_

* * *

><p>Where am i? I looked around and saw a battle going on.<p>

The young amber haired boy from the witch's shop was in the middle of the fight. Well... technically he was just running -_-

I felt very warm and felt that... OMG the blonde guy is carrying me. -_* Really?

"AHH! He's going to get hurt" A young boy yelled.

I quickly struggled my way free of the young blonde man, and ran towards the boy. I was dodging the blows that were aimed at me, and hovered over the boy who had just tripped and was now sprawled on the ground; I spread my arms wide and shielded the boy from the fiery explosion that was aimed for him. The fire went around me, once it touched my shield it turned blue and it intensified even more. Once the explosion was over with, I stood up and stardust was beginning to surround me.

"Star-Bringer!" I yelled as my stardust dragon flew up in the air and started attacking the enemies with glittery fire and crystalized water. I grabbed the boy by the collar and practically dragged him out of the way. Once out of danger I let him fall to the ground as I ran back to where my dragon was. I don't know what made me run back to the battle field, but before I knew it I was swirling and jumping in the air. As I landed, I spotted two children who were being targets _'Just keep shooting, those imbecilic will move, and if they don't… well they want to die!'_I turned and saw that the leader was willing to kill kids_. 'Well if you're willing to kill kids, then you have the honor to be killed by me'_I thought as I ran to where the kids were and lifted them before they could be hurt. _'See, I told you they'd move'_I turned to him and grinned, I doubt they saw, due to the fact that I still had my hood on. Then all of a sudden everyone started running away.

'_Looks like this is your lucky day' _I thought as I ran away from the sirens. _'But be sure that I'll come back, if you have the decency to kill whoever, then you deserve a taste of your own medicine.'_

By the time I got to where the group was, it had started to rain, real hard actually… I don't know why but my vision darkened and I felt the cement floor hit the side of my face.

-MOMENT'S LATER-

"Hyu~u! Looks like she's waking up!" An extremely cheery voice alerted me that I was not alone.

"How do you know that you idiot! This person has their face covered with that hood!"

"Temper, Temper" The cheery voice warned. I decided to sit up and look at the two strangers arguing. They must've noticed I was awakening because they stopped their bickering and turned to look at me.

"She's awake!" The blond man squealed as he gave me a bear hug that completely knocked the air outta me.

"Oof…umm" I lifted my hand and tried to push him away.

"You passed out Out there" He said releasing me while the white Fur Ball jumped into my lap "I'm Mokona Madoki! Praise me and Hug me!" it squealed while jumping up and down. I catched the fur ball while it was in the air.

"KAWAII!" I exclaimed as I hugged and rubbed out two faces together.

'_I would SO adore a talking Bun! Or whatever this thing is.'_

"UGH…" we heard moans coming from the other side of the room; we all looked over and saw that the amber haired boy was holding the young girl in his arms protectively.

"PUU!" Mokona chirped hovering over the boy's face.

"It looks like… Sa…Kura?" he asked looking at mokona completely dumfounded.

Mokona then started to sniffle "…He doesn't grab Mokona!"

The blonde man walked towards the young boy and girl, and picked up Mokona

"Oh! It looks like he's up as well!" he smiled at him. The boy seemed to gain full consciousness, due to the fact that he yelled out "SAKURA!" and looked around frantically trying to find her, he calmed down a bit when he saw her sleeping form next to him, and he looked at her with saddened eyes and then embraced her.

"We tried to dry her off. She got pretty wet in the rain… Even while you slept you wouldn't let the girl go. So you… ER"

"Call me Syaoran."

"My name is pretty long." The blonde smiled and pointed at himself "You can just call me Fai. And… Mr. Black over there' what'll we call you?" Fai asked, signaling the man in the corner.

"I AM NOT MR. BLACK! I AM KUROGANE!" he yelled while Mokona jumped into his lap.

"Kurogane, huh? Got it. So what works? Kuro-Chan? Kuro-rin?"The blonde man teased. Kurogane ignored the blonde man and turned his attention towards Mokona who was in his lap. "You…_thing_! Don't get comfortable there!" I stood there as I watched Mokona in Kurogane's lap _getting comfortable._

"So what's your name?" Fai stood next to me poking me. _'God I hadn't noticed him there'_I turned to look at him.

"You can call me Miki" I said taking off my hood, and revealing my long shimmering Light brown hair, and skin similar to Sakura's.

"A-Ah… y-you're the girl who helped me out on the field right?" the amber haired boy stuttered, whilst looking so nervous.

"Yeah … Sorry for the harsh treat"

"A-ah, it's alright, I should have been more careful" ha apologized whilst turning back to the young girl. I giggled and went to cuddle some more with the white fur ball named Mokona.

We remained silent until Fai walked up to Syaoran and started looking through his cape. "WAA!"

Kurogane sweat dropped as he turned to look at Fai and Syaoran. "What do you think you're _doing?"_Fai continued looking through Syaoran's cape and then lifted up a feather triumphantly. "Is _this_ what a piece of memory looks like… for this child? It was stuck to you. Only one though_, must've been the feather you were chasing on the field, you know the one you lost sight of._If you hadn't had that feather, it might have been a problem."

Syaoran looked a little more relieved when the princess absorbed the feather, "By coincidence one stuck to my clothes…"

"There is no _coincidence_ in this world," I said taking a step forward "only _inevitability_" Everyone turned to me with shocked faces, I smiled to my-self "That is what the witch said… wasn't it? Maybe he grabbed the feather without realizing it." I said as I turned towards Fai.

"But my question is how we can find them now… new feathers… I doubt we'll find any more in our clothes" Fai stated while slumping to the ground.

"Mokona knows!" the manjuu bun squealed and jumped to Syaoran's knee "That feather gave out _really_big waves! So when a feather is close, Mokona will feel the big waves! And Mokona will be like… MEYYKO!"

"GAK!" Syaoran sweat dropped, Fai put a goofy smile on, while Kurogane got freaked out… I mean who wouldn't, that thing popped its ears up, and made big alien eyes.

Fai was the first to speak "Well, it looks like we have a way. If we get close, Mokona will let us know." He said while patting mokona on the head who was still perched in Syaoran's knee.

"Would you do that? Tell us when were near a feather?" He asked Mokona sternly. "Leave that to me!" Mokona squealed

"Thank you"

"Search or don't search. That's up to you." Everyone turned to look at Kurogane who was in the corner of the room. "It's got nothing to do with me! I'm here to get back to my own world. That is the only reason I'm here. Don't expect me to stick my neck out for you. Don't expect me to help you. I won't do it!"

Syaoran nodded "Right. That is _my_mission here. I'll do my best not to cause any trouble."

Kurogane turned away

"_HA HA HA HA HA!_Syaoran-kun, you are so_serious!"_ Fai laughed. Kurogane turned back to the blonde "Well? What about you?"

"MM?"

"Are you going to help the Brat out?"

Fai sat there pondering "Hmmmm. I suppose so; _my_most important mission is to_not_return to my world. So if it doesn't threaten my life… sure, I'll help out. I've got nothing better to do. What about you miss. Miki?"

I smirked at the blonde then sat as far away from them as I possibly could "Yeah, just like you said Fai-San, I've got nothing better to do, and as long as it doesn't threaten my life ill help out."

Syaoran smiled "Thaank you" he said as he turned to look once more at the one named Sakura with gentle eyes.

"YO!" the door opened to reveal a man with black spiky hair and a woman with long black hair and bangs. "So you're all awake now?" We all turned kind of scared "Hey! No need to get all tense! You came from Yuuko-San right?"

Syaoran looked confused "Yuuko-San?"

"You know the girl witch. The Dimension witch… the Far East witch… she has a lot of names." The lady made her way towards Syaoran and handed him some sheets. "Oh! Arigatou!" he took the sheets and tucked in Sakura.

The man made his way forward and introduced himself, "I'm Sorata Arisugawa"

The lady in front of Syaoran bowed to everyone "I'm Arashi"

"Just to let you know, she's my wife and the woman I love. I call her my _'Honey'!_ Just make sure you've burned that into your hearts. What a bliss I feel having a honey like this!" I rolled my eyes and walked away from them. Sorata had turned to Kurogane "By which I mean that if you lay a finger on her, you'll die horribly :3" he said while spinning away from kurogane and singing _'Nori!' 'Nori!' 'Nori!'__ ^_^_At that moment Kurogane snapped as he barked at Sorata _"Why do you say that only to me?"_Sorata turned to look at Kurogane as he thumbed upped him with a bright smiley face "But I wasn't kidding!"

"I WONT TOUCH HER!" Kurogane yelled at the top of his lungs. Sorata walked away from kurogane and picked up mokona. "Now…I figure you went to the witch lady, and got this," He pointed at mokona "from her to get here, right?"

"Mokona Madoki!" it saluted as it posed. Sorata then looked at her with eyes wide "That's a long name. Is it okay if I just say Mokona?"

"Sure! Okay!" she cheered and bowed. Sorata put mokona on top of his shoulders as he turned to face us. "I heard the whole story from the man there. _I mean the blonde guy. Mr. Black over there is too mean to ask!"_Fai laughed as Kurogane yelled shut up. "Anyway, gentlemen…" I cleared my throat

'_Wow… I never knew me and sleeping beauty here were guys'_

"Oh, and young girl… this is your lucky day!" He said crossing his arms.

"Umm… in what way?" Fai asked crouching next to Sakura.

"Mokona has no idea which is the next world, right?" Sorata questioned while walking next to some closed non-see through windows "So… it's a happy chance that brought you to this world first of all. Because this…" He paused while sliding open the window he was next to "Is Hanshin Republic!" we all looked outside and saw a beautiful well lit city filled with giant buildings with lights of every color imaginable, straight ahead was a gigantic tower with beautiful lights. I looked below and saw a river that glistened from all of the lights, it looked amazing. The river was separating the left from the right, but at the same time a bridge that connected them together. There were many people out coming in and out of shops and restaurants. There was also a magnificent building that was enveloped by a silver glittery dragon, I couldn't really make out the details, but it seemed as if it were swirling through three buildings. The head of the dragon seemed to be holding a giant red ball inside its mouth. _'Amazing'_

_"This is the Hanshin Republic. The best of all nations. We are surrounded by seas on all sides. We get the odd hurricane, but we hardly ever have Earthquakes… We have several trading partners across the seas, and export like crazy!" He moved the puppet so it would point to a chart. "We have four seasons. Right now, we're in fall. The season where rice tastes its best!" The puppet pointed at a picture next "The main staple is wheat flour. And our sauce is Famous! We have the Hanshin Republic constitution and rule of law! And by law, we never make war with other countries."_

_'Okay…? Where did that puppet get a graduation university hat? And a rocket bomb?'_

_"Modes of transport… car…bicycle… motorcycle…train…boat…plane…" Sorata's puppet came closer to Arashi's puppet with every word "And one could consider a baby carriage to be one form of transport, right honey?"_

_"…"_

_"The shape of the island is thus." He said while he made his puppet point at a map with some sort of island shaped like a Tiger. "Because of the similarity to a Tiger, people call us the Tiger country. Of course the Hanshin Republic uses the image of the Tiger quite a bit. Our currency is the koko (Tiger). There are one-koko coins, 100,000 koko bills, and the Tiger head is the symbol of our country. And the logo for our baseball team is the same!"_

_"…"_

_"This year, the team has some really great prospects! Some of the best players in the world! But the team's a rough and tumble group outside the park!"_

'_Baseball? What the hell is that?'_Kurogane muttered.

"Sir! I have a question!" Fai said raising his hand up like a pre-kinder Gardner. "Yes? Fai-kun?" The puppet asked. "Does everyone in this country have an accent like yours, Sorata-San?"

"Aww, don't be so formal! Call me Sora-Chan!" He announced waving his puppet in the air, while Arashi gave him a weird look.

"_Sora-Chan?"_ Syaoran turned to look at me while I just shook my head.

"My accent is unique to me. It's an older version of our language." At hearing this, Syaoran lifted his head to look up at '_Sora-Chan'_with rapt attention

"Yours is a language they used in the past?"

"That's right! Nowadays hardly anyone uses this language. I'm a history teacher, and I'm firmly against allowing all the old ways to fade away."

"You're a history teacher?" Syaoran asked while mokona jumped from Fai's head onto his.

"I am. I take it you have an interest in history?"

"Yeas! In my world, I used to work on archaeological digs."

"Then I'd say we have something in common!" He said to Syaoran, while sounding amazingly surprised.

"Umm… Sora-Chan…?" I asked sheepishly. "Yes… ER?"

"Miki… umm, where are we? Who owns this room?" I said looking around_. _

_"Good question!"_ he thumbed upped me and grabbed Arashi by his shoulders "This is an empty room in an old, traditional apartment house that my honey and I manage_. Ain't it great? A beautiful apartment manager who is also a great cook!"_Everyone sweat dropped, except for Mokona who was _'Awing'_

"You! Wake up!" Sorata suddenly yelled pointing at Kurogane, whilst something hit the closed eyed ninja in the back of the head. "What was that?" He yelled turning around while Syaoran quickly hovered over Sakura protectively, while Fai and I turned to see what all the commotion had been about. "I didn't feel an enemy! Who did that?" he yelled while glancing around the room, before he turned towards Sorata and his puppet "Bastard! _You_ threw that didn't you?" he growled whilst rubbing his head. "You were in a corner. If he threw anything, it wouldn't hit you there." Fai stated as he continued "It had to come from above."

"What?" Sorata looked dumfounded "It was my _kudan_, what else?"

"_KUDAN?"_ Kurogane, Fai and Syaoran said simultaneously, all equally confused of the new word.

"You don't know?" Sorata exclaimed in pure suprisement, I turned back to look at Sorata, seeing that there was no danger. "Sure you don't! You all come from different worlds! You _wouldn't_ know! Everyone in this world has a kudan attached. Here's how it's written in kanji." He started drawing weird things in the board, and after a while Fai and I decided that it looked somewhat like this 'I-5-L-7-I-F-T'

(That's how it looked like to me and probably Fai as well, due to the fact that we were looking like if we were seeing a cow dressed in an apron and baking a T-bone steak)

"Ah… I see." Kurogane stated while turning back to his original spot he was sitting at. "I don't see at all!" Fai and I said simultaneously, which made us giggle. Sorata turned to look at us like we were some_'green alien freaks'_which only made us giggle longer and louder. Mokona started jumping out _'bragging'_ that it could read and then turned towards Syaoran "Can you, Syaoran?" He turned and looked at the fur ball "Yeah, more or less."

"Hmm… Kurogane and Syaoran's worlds use kanji's, but Fai's and Miki's probably doesn't. But you can understand what I say, and I understand you." He said, examining the situation thoughtfully.

"Now… what kind of technique is this kudan? And you used the word attached." Kurogane said, completely ignoring Sorata's train of thought.

"Even if you come from another world, once you entered this one, a kudan will be attached." She said while crouching next to Sakura, "Do you mind if I call her Sakura-San?"

"That's fine." Syaoran said while scooting closer. Arashi looked at Sakura once more, "I cannot say where Sakura-San's memory went… However, if someone has picked it up… it will become a cause of a fight." She stated turning to address Kurogane "You've lost your method of battle."

"How did you know?"

"My honey used to be a Shinto religion Miko. She possesses spiritual powers… well… She's retired ever since she married me. _Her beauty when she was dressed as a Miko was a God-send!_"

"Eh Heh, actually…. I _did_ give my magic power to the dimension witch." Fai said chuckling while looking at Kurogane. "And I handed my sword to that Bitch!" Kurogane growled in frustration. Fai turned towards me with a silent question and a little hand waving emphasis. "Oh… umm, I gave witchy my blue flame on my left eye…" I said while sprawling on the floor. "It wasn't any sort of power that I gave her. I never had magic or weapons, or anything like that from the start."

"That may have been your good luck." Arashi said while leaning closer to Syaoran.

"Eh?"

"There are Kudan in this world. When it comes time to fight, that kudan should be able to help." She said leaning away.

"Then this kudan was originally meant for battle?"

"What you use it for… or how you use it is all up to you. One look can answer a Hundred questions. If you want to see what your kudan is… the only thing to do is see it with your own eyes. Now…. I've pretty much explained everything to know about this country." He said while dragging his board out. "He did?" Kurogane asked, not really paying attention to a word Sorata or Arashi had said.

"Well?"

"…?..." Mokona tilted its head in confusion.

"What do you think? Do you think that Sakura-Chan would have a feather on this world?" Sorata asked while putting the pupped he still held, closer to Mokona.

Mokona made a face of pure concentration before it answered "….Sure does! It is still a long, long way away, but… This country has one."

"Shall we find… This feather of yours?" Sorata asked grinning

"Hai!"

"And you men, do you feel the same?" Sorata asked turning towards us.

"I might as well." Fai said grinning, and turned towards me, "Well… last time I checked I was still a girl…" I said pouting "But yeah! I feel the same way!" Everyone started laughing, except for Kurogane.

"If I said I wanted to leave, would you do it… white thing?" Mokona turned towards Kurogane "No! Mokona… will not leave this country until Mokona finds the feather."

Kurogane growled and turned away while Syaoran picked up Mokona and thanked her.

"Fine, while you're on this world, ill vouch for you." Sorata said standing up and holding Arashi's hand "I owe Yuuko-San a favor."

"Well, it is well after midnight, so please rest… I'm also sorry, but this is the only room we can spare." Arashi said bowing to us apologetically.

"Not to worry Arashi-San, Sora-Chan..? Arigatou for letting us stay here." We all smiled as they left the room, and we got ready to sleep, and take on our new adventure

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter came out WAY shorter than the original one -_-<strong>

**Oh well, here's an update...**

**Lizzy, The pairing is not set yet, and i cant say the pairings because it will ruin the purpose of the story, and for your request, i will add some characters from chobbits, but i'll have to watch a couple of episodes first okay? ^_^ **

**And thanks guys and gals for revewing :D**


End file.
